It is known in the art that a tire-wheel assembly is processed in several steps. Usually, conventional methodologies that conduct such steps require a significant capital investment and human oversight. The present disclosure provides several exemplary implementations that overcome drawbacks associated with the prior art by setting forth several devices that may be utilized for processing a tire-wheel assembly.